Keeping You Out
by shawty1996
Summary: Evengeline Winchester was sent to Ipswich to be kept safe but she soon finds herself fighting to keep her new friends out of the life she was born into. Can she keep them out or one by one will they become pawns in her enemy's game?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Here is the new story(Life of a Winchester was the old one) It still has Evengeline in it however I am going in a bit of a different direction. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Covenant or Supernatural

**Old story name:** Life of a Winchester

**New story name:** Keeping you Out

**Full Summary:** Evengeline Winchester was sent to Ipswich to be kept safe but she soon finds herself fighting to keep her new friends out of the life she was born into. Can she keep them out or one by one will they become pawns in her enemy's game?And can one boy survive the Winchester brothers over protective habbits?

_**Keeping You Out:  
><strong>__**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>A wish; if I could have one wish it would be to live a normal life. Not only for myself but for any other hunter who wished as well. The thought often plagued my mind, consuming my dreams and it was by far my most hidden desire. I never told anyone about it. Not my brothers, not Dad and not Bobby. It was a silent wish, one I would use when I saw a shooting star while driving in the Impala or when I toss a penny into a fountain.<p>

Having a normal life would have its downfalls. My brothers and I were extremely close because of our family job-possibly because every day there was a chance one of us could die. I hated living with the fact that someone or something was planning my death while I ate fast food with Dean and Sam. A simple stroll or run through the park could not be done without precaution because of who we were.

Being a Hunter scared me. It put me on edge every day. Every night I went to bed with a knife under my pillow and every morning I woke up in fear someone could be looming over me. Of course my brothers would never let that happen without a fight. They both were really over protective of me-a factor that came with me being the little sister to Sam and Dean Winchester.

I was the little girl, the girl five years younger than Sam and nine years younger than Dean. With my Dad gone-for most of my life- they had raised me. Both had taught me to survive in this place we call earth, each one giving me something to bring with me. Dean focused mainly on dealing with bullies, his methods were of the violent kind but he taught me everything he knew on hunting and hand-to-hand combat. Sam on the other hand helped me with my education. He practiced my spelling tests with me, stayed up late in preparation for tests and got up in the wee hours of the morning for some revision. I owed it to them for being the girl I was today.

My brothers were the best; I loved them for it though sometimes I think they got a little out of control, especially when the opposite gender got involved.

"_Hey," Head snapping in the direction of the voice, I found myself looking at a boy no more than a year older. He was smiling, honey eyes skimming my body with interest. My hands clasped the cool drink tighter as the boy moved a bit closer. "What's your name?"_

_My eyes snapped towards the back of the restaurant, taking in the rush of people in hopes of not seeing Dean or Sam. "Evengeline," I stated after my search. _

"_I'm Patrick," He offered a hand and I took it with a soft grin. He was cute; tan skin, short brown hair, amazingly gorgeous eyes. "I haven't seen you around these parts."_

_Of course, "I'm just passing through." He frowned. There was not a chance anything could happen between us anyways. My brothers were too over baring. One date would consist of them tailing behind us the whole time and Dean shouting out death threats or warnings and that was only if the guy got their approval. _

"_Shame." _

_Patrick scanned the windows and turned back to me with a wicked grin. "You want to get out of here for a bit, I'm sure the people you came with won't miss you for a few hours."_

"_I don't think so kid." A deep voice stated. Patrick slowly turned to find Dean standing with both arms crossed over his chest, Sam towering over behind him. Those honey eyes widened and before I could get a word out to apologize, he was gone, the metal door banging shut. _

My brothers never got the idea of simple. They could never just let me have a normal conversation with a boy or allow me to handle a tough situation, instead they had to interfere and use their height, age and threatening glares to scare them off. And if that didn't work or the situation had gone too far, Dean would use his "tactics".

Sam never let it go too far unless he himself was upset and when that happened, everyone could expect the worst.

I loved them, looked up to both and could never live without them. That was why I disapproved of this plan. Okay, better yet I HATED this plan. It was by far the worst one they had come up with, even worse than the one time Dean had decided to leave me unprotected while they wandered off into the woods late at night in search of a werewolf. Of course that stupid animal had come after me, the one who had no guns or knives.

This plan was awful. I had cried myself to sleep the first time I ever heard them speak of it. There was no way Dean could allow this. Sam I understood because he had been given this chance as well however Dean; not him. I believed that all the way until he told me about it, claiming that it had been a unanimous decision. From that day forth, I was mad at them.

Not that I acted that way but deep down they both knew. I despised the idea of dropping me off at some high class, expensive, rich kid private school. Not only was I far from rich but I hadn't been to school in over four years. I hadn't attend high school, instead being home schooled by Bobby or whoever had the time to teach me a few things.

It just worried me. While I was off at school pretending to be a normal 17 year old girl, Dad was off by himself while Dean and Sam went in search of the Colt that would destroy Yellow Eyes. Stupid demon; I really hated them. They had landed all three of us in the medical room at some point. My time with one had not been pleasant.

"_Come on Evie," It grinned. Eyes narrowing, I lashed out at the guy and grunted when my chains yanked me back, arms slamming painfully against the brick wall. He waved a finger at me, a silent gesture that I had made a wrong choice. "Let's play, do you want to play?"_

_I growled. He motioned for someone over his shoulder. A little girl, the one that had approached me about being lost, strolled forward and the look on her face made me shrink. She was too young to be caught up in this mess, a girl no older than 10 and yet they had taken her, used her body for their own personal needs; sick bastards. _

"_Heather, do you want to play a game?"_

_Heather nodded, blond curls bobbing up and down. Reaching into her pocket, she yanked out a phone and held it up to me. It was my phone. Smirking, the demons eyes flashed black as her little fingers scrolled through my contact list, "Who should I call, let me see. Bobby? No. Dean? Maybe, oh Sammy Winchester. He ran off didn't he?" Her eyes moved to me. "How does that feel to know your brother wanted out of the life you were brought into?"_

"_Screw you,"_

"_Does he even call you on Christmas? Did he come visit you for your birthday? I bet he didn't, he was probably too busy living out the life he always wanted. Abandoning you and Dean, leaving behind your Father, he probably only calls or visits when absolutely necessary." My fingers curled into the metal chains as I fought to keep the snide remarks at bay. "Did you know he has a girlfriend? Beautiful girl and did you know he hardly ever mentions you or Dean. When she asked about the ring you had given him before he left, he told her it was just some gift. Nothing special. His own little sister gave him something that cost more than a third of her savings and he says it's nothing special."_

"_How do you know all of this?" I demanded. _

"_We have eyes everywhere little Winchester." The man spoke up. _

_Heather skipped over to me and bent down, a soft ring coming from the phone as she waved it around. A click sounded and then his voice flooded my thoughts._

"_Evie?" Sam asked. "Hello, Evie?"_

"_She's not home right now," Heather stated in an overly sweet tone. "Can I take a message and if I have time after torturing her, I can possibly pass it on."_

_He sucked in a breath and I heard a door slam shut, "Who the hell is this? Where is Evengeline?"_

_Heather laughed, "Right here silly, say Hi little Winchester."_

"_Fuck you," She giggled. "Sammy," He made a noise of relief. "Call Dean, tell him I'm at-"_

_My sentence was cut off as her fist connected with my throat, sending me into a coughing fit as I struggled for breath. "Get her out of here Garson." The tall man hooked both arms around my waist and yanked me too my feet, unlocking my chains as he went. I squirmed in his arms, mouth opening to scream however was met once more with her fist, for such a small child she had one powerful hit. "I hope you are having loads of fun in college Sammy. Bye."_

_The phone clicked shut and I was dragged off to a small room where Garson started his assault. His fists did a number on me, one hit even breaking my arm. I blacked out several times and the last time I woke was to a gunshot echoing throughout the room. A voice started to chant a verse and then cool hands touched my skin._

"_Evie…wake up Evie."_

_I groaned. A laugh of pure relief filled my ears. Fingers traced my cheeks then down to my arm where they examined the wound. _

"_Kid," I knew that voice. "Open your eyes before Dean has a heart attack." Dean. My brother Dean. I fought through the pain and allowed my eyes to flicker open. The first thing I saw was Bobby. He held a book in one hand while the other rested on Dean's shoulder. My brother grinned down at me, relief apparent on his face. "How are ya kid?" _

_I raised one eyebrow and slowly allowed them to sit me up. "I feel," A cough, "Like a demon just kicked the shit out of me."_

That had been my first real run in with a Demon and after that I had been forced to stay in the hospital for a few days while they monitored me under the false story of a gang attack. I didn't like hospitals very much but under the circumstances I had agreed to stay, seeing as I had one broken arm, a cracked rib, a nasty cut and a good twenty bruises. Not the highlight of my life.

Now here we were. Sam was back and I was being sent off to a private school while Dad went off on his own because he thought us being together was dangerous and my brothers went off in search of a gun made my Samuel Colt. In my opinion, I didn't need to be sent off. I could take care of myself.

* * *

><p>"You got all your stuff," Sam asked and I hoisted the duffle bag upwards. "Do you have all the other things?" Rolling my eyes, I lifted the red bag and nodded. "Just making sure Evie," He looked over at Dean than back at me, a small frown playing on his lips. My eldest brother was leaning against the hood of the Impala, arms crossed over his chest as he surveyed the school. He looked unhappy; lips pulled into a thin line, eyes narrowed.<p>

I dropped both bags onto the ground and strolled over to him, taking the same stance as his. "You know if you don't like the school, there _is _still time to let me drop out." His lips quirked, "I mean really Dean, do I look like a preppy school kind of girl?" It was true; I would never be caught dead in a uniform, much less a skirt. My normal day outfits consisted of jeans or track pants and t-shirts with the logos of my favourite bands imprinted on the front. I never wore fancy shoes; only running shoes because are job consisted of being on the move most of the time.

"Not gonna happen small fry," Ducking his hand, I punched him lightly in the shoulder and grinned. "Now come on, we got to get you inside and to your dorm before 3 o'clock." Heaving up one of my duffle bags, I allowed Sam to take the other and followed Dean across the lawn and into the school, my eyes widening when they landed on the inside of Spencer Academy. It was huge, with wood walls and marble floors. A small light hung above every door and the lockers were large and spread out.

We followed the signs until we reached the main office and while Dean waited outside, Sam escorted me inside. I stopped in front of the secretary and flashed my most charming smile. She peered at me from under her large rimmed glasses than over at the computer. "Name?"

I smirked, "Evengeline Winchester."

The lady typed in the name, hit a few buttons than tossed a large package onto the table. It had my name printed on the front. "This is your schedule, your dorm room is on the third level and as requested it is a single and your locker is down this hall. Number 123 I believe. Your guide around the school is unavailable now however he will be coming by later tonight to show you around and make you familiar with the area before your first day on Monday."

Grabbing my stuff, I thanked her and headed back out. "What are you grinning about small fry?" was the first thing Dean asked when we stopped in front of him

He was going to hate this, possibly more than anything on the entire planet. "I have a guide that gets to show me around the school later tonight." He nodded, casting a glance at Sam as if to say _'is that it'_. "It's a guy." His face changed in an instant. Dean kind of hated guys my age, he stated they only wanted one thing in life. Not that I had an issue that my guide was a guy, I could handle myself perfectly fine but getting Dean wild up was always something I thoroughly enjoyed.

"Sammy we're staying." Dean ordered.

"No way," Walking backwards to face them, I smirked. "Now that I think about it, I kind of like this place. So many boys to choose from, you guys won't be here to scare them off. I mean, I have to catch up on all the things I've missed; parties, drinking, dating, detention, oh and the biggest one of them all, sex." My brothers winced. "Oh yes, I wanna stay now."

"Evie!" Dean growled. "You better be lying small fry?" I shrugged. "Evengeline."

He was in front of me now, giving me a look that was a cross between anger and fear. He actually thought I would mess around with a guy I just met? Did I want a death wish? "It was a joke Dean," He huffed. "Oh come on, you raised me better than that." Sam patted me on the back as approval and headed up the stairs. "Dean," He met my gaze. "You know I wouldn't do something like that; boys are bad news." That was his life lesson for me, to stay away from the opposite sex. "Besides if they do anything bad, aim low or aim high."

A smirk settled onto his face. I gave him a playful grin and raced after Sam, almost sighing in relief when we reached the third level. My eyes flickered from the page to the numbers painted onto the pieces of wood dangling above the dorm rooms. 253. I stopped in front of the door and unlocked it then carefully pushed it open. My room was large with a single bed in the middle and a few dressers scattered around the edges. A large oak desk was off to the side and my bathroom door was open to give me a view of the white, marble room.

"Cool," Taking a seat on the bed, I watched as my brothers hid away my weapons; guns in the closet in a duffle bag, a knife under the pillow and a bottle of holy water in the bedside desk. My clothes where shoved into the bottom part of the closet for me to arrange later and my cell phone was placed on the bed beside me. Dean lined the windows with salt while Sam drew a devils trap around the bed. Next Dean stored the extra bag of salt in the underside of my bed. I knew the plan, if anyone was to come and pay me a visit, I would get as far away from my bed as possible since they would be trapped there and call them immediately. Of course I could do an exorcism myself but I preferred when they did it.

Once they were done, Sam and Dean came to stand before me. "So you got everything?"

"Yup,"

"All yours clothes, all your weapons?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you have the credit card I got you?"

"Yes,"

"And you have everyone's numbers?"

"Of course, they've been on my phone for the past four years,"

"Smart-ass,"

"Jerk,"

"Bitch,"

"Dick,"

"GUYS!"

Dean and I turned to Sam, who stared at us with an amused expression. "As much fun as it is watching you two bicker like a pair of infants, we have to get going."

He was right; I just didn't want them to go. They were my brothers, the only real family I had left since my Father went missing. I leaped off the bed and into the arms of Sam, my head fitting comfortably against his chest. He gave me a tight squeeze, a silent reassurance that everything would be okay. I was going to miss him and his advice.

Pulling away, he flashed me a smile and ruffled my hair. "You'll do find here Evie, besides we're only a call away."

"I know,"

Next I stepped up to Dean. He shuffled awkwardly in his spot, not knowing how to react since this was one of those 'soap opera moments' that he loved to avoid. Giving him a crooked smile, I slipped both arms around his waist and sighed. He was my big brother, the one who had taught me everything I needed to know about the big world. The one I would now be entering by myself. He patted my back than slowly gave me a real hug, one that didn't last very long but made me happy none the less. Letting go, I opened the door and motioned for them to exit. "Get going you two, you have a long drive ahead of you."

"See you Evie,"

"Bye small fry,"…"And remember, aim low or aim high."

At the last second, Sam turned to me. "You sure you got this?"

Nodding, I leaned back against the door and grinned. "I'm a Winchester. We can handle anything."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

Have any questions, feel free to ask!

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. What a guide

**A/N:** This is chapter one. Enjoy and Reviews are much appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Covenant or Supernatural

**Keeping You Out:  
>Chapter 1: What a guide<strong>

* * *

><p>I crossed both arms behind my head and leaned back against the bundled comforter, my eyes glued to the movie playing loudly on my laptop. Things had gone smoothly from the second my brothers left. I scouted out the showers and took a long one because the hot water wasn't going anywhere then bought a drink and pack of Cheetos from the vending machine at the end of my hall before retreating to my room and slipping in The Underworld- a favourite of mine.<p>

The supernatural movies these days amused me because at some point in my life I've either faced off against a creature from the movies or will face off against one. Since my first hunt, I've seen demons, a werewolf, spirits, mythical creatures children were told were not real.

Unfortunately for me, I could not live behind the veil of protection every child got to hide behind. I was opened up to a life full of monsters ever since I was a little girl. Instead of telling me there was nothing to fear, that a monster was not under my bed waiting to eat me-my Father revealed a creature could possibly be waiting and gave me a gun, just like he did to Sam when he was younger.

My attention flickered back to the wide screen as action pack sounded filled my ears. I could remember the first time I'd seen this film and even from the beginning I loved it. There was something about the story line; two very different types of creatures, a boy stuck in between and a girl forced to choose between her coven and the guy she's fallen so hard for. Cliché yes but still very well filmed.

I ran a hand through my mass of tangled hair and gazed around the room, taking in the furnished dresser and solid desk and the stack of school books sitting on the side, waiting to be used-much to my disappointment. Each text was filled with hundreds of pages full of knowledge I was being forced to learn over again, seeing as Bobby and the others had taught me most of what I needed to know to continue on in life.

Being careful to not disturb my comfortable position, I reached under my pillow and grabbed a slick blade, my personal knife I never went without. Once it was in my palms, I began to flick it around while I watched the movie. Practicing the movements with my knife made it much easier when it came down to a hand to hand battle. Each knife was different, the hilt often weighed more or less and the sharpness of the blade came down to how many times the owner sharpened it-I was a twice a weak gal.

Flipping the hilt around my fingers, I began to lose focus and almost jumped when a loud knock sounded on my door. The knife dropped to the ground beside me and I rushed to shove it beneath the layers of my bed before rising onto my feet and stalking to the door.

"Who is it?" I called out, being very careful as to who I opened the door to. A deep voice answered my question and a breath of relief escaped my parted lips. Grabbing a pair of shoes, I wrenched open the door and found myself staring up at a tall guy with natural tan skin and warm brown eyes. "So your my tour guide, I didn't know they had models here."

He grinned and stuck out his hand, "I'm Caleb Danvers and you must be Evengeline Winchester,"

I grasped his large hand and gave it a light shake. "That's me," Releasing my hand, I brought it back to rest inside my sweater pocket and allowed my eyes to roam over him. There was no denying he was cute, okay hot was a much better word. He was tall, seemed fit with muscle that could make any girl swoon and a kind face. What a guide. "So, you ready to give me a fantastic tour?"

"Absolutely," Caleb waited as I locked my door then showed me down the halls, talking and pointing to small things that were involved in the history of the school. He cracked a few jokes, some not as good as others but I laughed nonetheless. "So here is the cafeteria, it has breakfast from 5-8 and lunch is the same for all of us at 12 and then it does have dinner but most of the times it's not very good."

The expression on his face told me it was far from good. I had to wonder if it was worse than Dean's cooking; when we were younger, he used to make dinner once and a while and both Sam and I had been forced to eat the ungodly food. "Dinner is from 5-8 but I highly recommended the diner a few blocks away. They have the best food and awesome desert."

"Do they have pie?" He nodded and I smiled in relief. While I learned to eat as healthy as possible from Sam, Dean got me into pies. He had a huge craving for apple pie while I could not live without peach pie.

Next Caleb escorted me to the main weight room and swimming pool. He filled me in on the times I could work out and when the pool was open to the students because of the many practices Swim Team held. I learned a bit about the founder of Spencer Academy and when it was founded-1930 I believe he told me then allowed him to lead me outside where he showed me the track circle and the basketball court and football field.

Apparently-unlike most schools-football was not the main attraction. It was swimming all the way. A lot of people paid big money to go see the students of Spencer Academy swim and most times scouts went to the meets to see what they could pick up.

I was amazed to see how big the school actually was. It held four levels, the first was full of classes while the other three were for the dorms and if you took a two minute walk through a make-shift path you could reach the infirmary. The library was full of books for school subjects or pleasure and the computer lab held many new devices.

When he was finally done with the tour, I let him take me back to my dorm. "So how did I do?" He asked through a grin.

I gave my hand a shake, "Okay…I mean you could have done better but…just kidding, it was a fantastic tour Caleb. Thanks again."

"No problem," Caleb replied. He glanced down at his watch then back at me. "I should get going, gotta head home but I'll be here to pick you up on Monday around 7:30 and we can get you something to eat before your first class, sound good?"

Nodding, I unlocked my door and gave him a friendly wave. "See you around Caleb." Once he was gone from sight, I headed back into my room and flopped onto the bed with a grin that could match that of a Cheshire cat. Dean was not going to enjoy the fact that my guide looked like a freaking model.

* * *

><p>Walking down the street, I paid half attention the coloured leafs that flooded lawns and blew around the sidewalks. Fall was always my favourite time of the year because there was just something about the different colours that littered the many trees and I always enjoyed jumping in the piles of leafs when I was little.<p>

I yanked my fall coat a bit closer and rounded a corner as I recalled the directions the secretary had read off when I'd asked where the drugstore was located. Around me the sky was clouded and people walked around, talking away. A small town always seemed to catch my attention. Everyone knew everyone and you were always greeted with warm smiles and friendly waves.

Stopping in front of a small store, I pushed open the door and quickly looked up as a bell jingled the arrival of a new customer. A few people looked up but returned to their business and I found myself wandering around the store, taking in the decorations that fit the October season. Halloween was at the end of the month and I had to wonder how a small town like this celebrated.

"Do you need help?" My body whirled around to find a petite blonde, her blue eyes full of curiosity and she sported the store's uniform. I shook my head and offered a smile in thanks. "You're the new girl huh?"

"Does news spread that fast around this town?"

The blonde laughed, "No but I go to Spencer and a lot of the gossip is about who the new girl is." She extended her hand and I took it, giving it a quick shake before letting it drop. "I'm Sarah Wenham."

"Evengeline Winchester,"

Sarah smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you and I guess, let me know if you need help finding anything." I nodded and watched as she walked off. The girl didn't seem half bad; nice, polite. If everyone in Spencer was as kind as her and Caleb I wasn't going to have a problem.

I quickly headed in the direction of the snacks and bought a few bags of Cheetos and a couple cans of SunnyD-my all-time favourite drink- and headed to the counter where I paid before making my way out the store and back towards the school.

Once I was back inside the comfort of my room, I popped open a can of the delicious drink, grabbed the bag of Cheetos and slipped in another movie. From now until Monday morning, I was going to chill and be a teenager because once school started-it was _sure_ to be hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to all those who reviewed and added this to their alert and favourites list. You guys rock! So what do you think of this chapter-love it, like it, hate it? Let me know.

**Note: **I wanted Sarah to have a job because in the movie they never really focused on the personal lives of anyone except Caleb and most teenagers have jobs and such so why not give her one, right? Just thought I'd make that clear. Next chapter Evengeline meets another covenant member-who do you think it will be?

**Poll Results:** Reid is in the lead with 5 and Tyler has one-wanna fix that? Go and vote!

Thanks for reading, much love shawty1996


	3. Best News Ever

**A/N:** Chapter 2 is up. Enjoy and reviews are much appreciated. Big thanks to those who reviewed last time.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Supernatural or The Covenant.

**Keeping You Out**  
><strong>Chapter Two: Best News Ever<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

"_Evie,"_

_I whirled around, ignoring the soft breeze that ruffled my hair, and raised a curious eyebrow at my older brother who stood by the hotel door with a worried expression on his face. He was upset; I knew he would be after my Father's outburst which stated that if he were to leave then to never come back. My Dad was over reacting but I couldn't deny him the right to be upset with Sam. Family wasn't supposed to leave each other, especially not in the life we lived however at the same time I understood exactly why Sam wanted to get out. We Winchesters did not live the life of a normal person; we didn't get the freedom like everyone else. Unfortunately for us, we probably never would. Once you became a hunter, it was almost impossible to get out of the job. _

_We all knew that and I gave props to Sam for even attempting but he was going away. No longer would it be Dean, Sam and I when Dad was gone during his hunts. I would be left without one big brother which scared me because for so long it had been the three of us. For as long as I could remember, they had been my rocks in this horror filled life. I turned to them for help, I turned to them for advice and I turned to them for protection. Sammy was one half of my rock and without him I honestly do not know what to do. _

"_What's up?" I questioned, turning back to face the parking lot of the motel which was full of beat up trucks and motorcycles. We'd been having another argument about whatever when Sam dropped the news that he got into college. Our first reactions was "Congratulations" but then all of us realized that this meant he would be leaving the life of a Hunter for good-he would be leaving us. Dad got real pissed just like I knew he would and after a shouting match, it was made clear that if Sam were to leave us and go to college, he would not be welcome back. _

_Sammy heaved a sigh and came to a halt beside me, gaze following mine upwards to the dark sky which was twinkling with bright stars. "You okay about all of this?" He finally asked. I could hear the worry in his voice, knew he was scared that all three of us could hate him. _

_Giving a shrug, I brushed back a piece of copper-brown hair. "If I said yes then I would be lying but if I said no and that I would hate you for ever, well that would be a lie as well." My anger was pushed to the back because god knows Sam had received too much of that already. _

"_You know why I want to do this? It's not because I want to leave you guys-"_

"_I get it Sammy, you want out of this lifestyle." Facing him, I offered a weak smile. "All of us do. How we live, it's not __awesome; it's not a perfect thing. All hunters want out, I want out and though Dad won't admit it, he wants out too." _

_Standing in silence for quite some time, I leaned my head against his arm and laughed. "I'm gonna miss you, I mean who's gonna help me bug Dean all day?"_

"_I'm sure you can manage just fine," Sam replied, ruffling my hair with his rather large hand. After a few more minutes, he gave me one final hug before disappearing back inside to try and talk things out with Dean. Having him gone was going to be hard but if it made him happy then that's all that mattered._

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Demons were a bitch.<p>

That's what I thought whenever I came across the permanent scar across my stomach which had been at the hands of Garson, one of my demon kidnappers, who worked with Heather. I could honestly say out of all the creepy monsters roaming this earth, demons were the worst. They could hide, become unknown to so many people. Walking down a street, probably one person was a demon who'd found themselves a vessel. I hated them because they were sick. Coming from hell, torturing someone was a speciality and trust me when I say they were darn good at it.

I ran a finger across my scar, remembering the pain that'd come with Garson slicing a line with his iron blade. It hadn't hurt as much then but recovering in the hospital-well let's just say laughing was a painful activity.

My lips pursed as I pondered the idea of their existence. It was a sure fact that Garson was dead-the vessel and the demon itself-but Heather. She'd released herself from the vessel which thankfully had survived the traumatic event, and disappeared. I wondered if she was still out there or had someone gotten her? Hatred was the emotion I felt towards the demon and I just hoped she had been fully taken care of because we all knew that demons were known for taken vengeance and my family? Well she probably despised us for killing Garson.

Pushing down my shirt, I slipped on a sweater borrowed from Sam's collection and headed into the hall, locking the door quickly before making my way outside which smelt of fresh grass and morning dew. It was early, too early for other's my age to be awake but after 17 years in the Hunter's life, I was used to being awake at ungodly hours of the morning.

Looking around the school yard which surprisingly held a few people, I stuffed both hands deep into the pockets of my worn out jeans and headed for the small town in search of a diner. It was lovely out, for once since my arrival, the sky was open and held the sun which glowed. I wondered where Sam and Dean where and what mischief they had already gotten themselves into.

The only other person I feared for was Dad. He'd come back sure but now he was gone again, claiming it was a risk to be kept all together-one reason why I was to be sent to Spencer-and with Yellow Eyes out and about, I just hoped he was okay. My Father was a difficult man, he loved us, cared for us and I had no doubt he would do anything for us three but his way of showing it. He'd been missing half my childhood, never coming to my school events, hardly being present for Christmas and my birthday? Heck, I didn't even have to use two hands to show how many he'd been around for.

I still loved him, always would, just like I would always love my brothers and Bobby. Those four were my family. It was as simple as that.

* * *

><p>"Hey Evie,"<p>

Glancing up from my book which I'd purchased at a local shop a few stores down, I found myself having to look up at Caleb. He was carrying a few grocery bags with a kind smile on his tan face and behind him was another guy who was just as tall.

"Oh hey, what's up?"

He shrugged, "Just finished getting groceries. I see you've been exploring."

I grinned, offering my own little shrug as I slipped the new book into the brown bag. Around us people passed with voices full of happiness. "Yeah, I've been looking around this place since 7 this morning. It's quite a town."

"7? Wow, you must be an early riser." Caleb stated then motioned towards the guy with shaggy brown hair standing a few feet behind him. "This is Pogue Parry; Pogue this is Evengeline." I offered a friendly wave, choosing not to let a few flirty lines slip by. I was very thankful for the self-restrain which I'd learned from Sammy because everyone knew my attitude was very much like Dean's.

We exchanged normal greetings and a few boring phrases and just when I was about to excuse myself, my phone went off. The familiar tune of "Eye of the Tiger" rang out and my eyes rolled at the awful song programmed by Dean as his ringtone.

"Sorry, this is important." Caleb nodded in understanding and after a kind goodbye and a promise to see me later, they continued on down the street while I flipped my cell open and greeted my eldest brother with an over enthusiastic 'Hello'. "I'm sorry what was that Mr. Grumpy pants?"

Dean grumbled, _"Not in the mood Evie. Look, I need you to do something."_ I agreed, quite curious as to what they would want me to do when I was over 8 hours away from their destination. _"I need you to call up Bobby. He said he knows someone in your area who might have a car that you can have." _

"A car? Dean Winchester you're actually going to let me have a car, wow." I joked while silently thanking the lords for such a wonderful gift. "But will do."

"Funny Evie…No Sam, the driver picks the music, you can shut your cake hole...okay fine, I have to go but talk to you later." Dean stated. It was his golden rule. Not waiting for a reply, he shut the phone and left me listening to the annoying sound of the repetitive beep.

I pocketed my phone and headed back down the side walk that would lead back to Spencer where I was going to call up Bobby straight away because I was getting a car. That was the best news of this whole trip. Grinning like a mad man, I silently began to chant _"I'm getting a car"_ in my head. Today had to be one of the best days ever! Woo!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well there is chapter 3. So Evie met Pogue today which let me say, wasn't a very exciting introduction but next chapter the introduction will be much more eventful-trust me on that. Any guesses who it could be? ;) Also, I do apologize for the long update. School has been awful busy and I had some type of writer's block but I have gotten over it and here we go!

**Poll results:** Well the last time I checked, Reid had 10 and Tyler had 7. Want that to change? Go ahead and vote on my poll on my profile.

**Questions:** What do you guys think anyways? Like it? Do you enjoy Evie and the small flashback at the beginning? Who is excited for Season 7? I am!

**Please Read:** Oh, also I was planning on following the timeline of the whole season one but I am afraid of getting something wrong so let me make this clear for everyone. Dean and Sam know who Yellow Eyes is and John has been found but he went off because he thinks it is too much of a risk for all four of them to be together (that part was-I think-in the storyline of the show) but after that I realized that meant Castiel would not be involved _Should I work him into the story anyways? Or just leave him out for good? _


End file.
